gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Epsilon Program Members
This page is made up of character pages that have been merged together to make this page. Cris Formage Cris Formage is the founder and leader of the Epsilon Program, a Cult based in the Cayman Islands, in Grand Canaria. In 1992, he is interviewed on WCTR by the host, Lazlow. On the show, he denies that the Epsilon Program is a Cult, describing it as "a fellowship of like-minded adults who tithe money in exchange for salvation and merit badges". He also claims to have been formed by two eggs laid out by twins on the day of the interview. He also has a rivalry with Darius Fontaine, calling him the Devil. At the end of the interview, Lazlow describes Formage as an "alcoholic turned self-deifying cultist". Cris Formage is voiced by Fred Melamed. Jezz Torrent Jezz Torrent is a character in the Grand Theft Auto Series who is mentioned on the Epsilon Program website and is the singer of Love Fist. Not much is said about Jezz on the website only that he must have been a drug addict. His testimony is "The Epsilon Tract helped me give up smack". Jonas Ackerman Jonas Ackerman is a character from the Grand Theft Auto Series who is mentioned on the Epsilon Program website. According to the website, Jonas Ackerman resides in Blueberry, San Andreas; and turned to the Epsilon Program to help him in his life. Ackerman had a well paid job and a family, which he abandoned to join the Epsilon Program. He states "Kifflom changed my life. I used to have a well paid job, a family and good prospects. Now, I've given that up to find real meaning in wearing light blue and proclaiming my real religion. Kifflom!". Jeremy Smith Jeremy Smith is a character from the Grand Theft Auto Series who is mentioned on the Epsilon Program website. Jeremy Smith resides in San Fierro and according to the website, he had Inversion Therapy before he turned to the Epsilon Program. His testimony says that he also did something to his mother and that now he turned to the Program, she can sleep easier. Radio Host Lazlow Jones made reference to this on his WCTR Talk Show. He states "Much better than Inversion Therapy. My mother sleeps much easier now that I've joined the fellowship. Kifflom!". Brian Van Ginsberg Brian Van Ginsberg is a character from the Grand Theft Auto Series who is mentioned on the Epsilon Program website. Brian lives in Carcer City (the setting for Manhunt, Rockstar Games' other game) and he turned to the Program to help him with his problems. He states "Religion never worked for me, until now!". Jane Pole Jane Pole is a character from the Grand Theft Auto Series who is mentioned on the Epsilon Program website. Jane lives in Ohio and turned to the Program to help her. She states that "I was lost. Luckily, I now go to regular meetings of a Cult group and give them lots of money, so everything is okay". Mary Fortune Mary Fortune is a character from the Grand Theft Auto Series who is mentioned on the Epsilon Program website. Mary lives in Liberty City and turned to the Program to help her. According to her testimony, it appears Mary became a prostitute after joining the Program. She states "At first, I was nervous about giving up my identity and sleeping with all those men, but I really enjoy it now". Morgan August Morgan August is a character from the Grand Theft Auto Series who is mentioned on the Epsilon Program website. Morgan resides in Los Santos, San Andreas and turned to the Program to help him. He states that "Cris Formage is a genius. It's religion without homework!". Maccer Maccer never says or mentions the Cult or it's tracts in any way, but it is stated on the Rockstar Games' site http://www.maccer.net/ that he converted to Epsilonism some time during or after San Andreas. Category:Myth-related Characters Category:GTA San Andreas Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA V Category:Proven Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Myths and Legends in GTA IV Category:Myths Category:People